violente mélodie
by cilmenith
Summary: Les notes sanglotaient sur son violon, L'archet tenu par la main invisible de la vie,Refaire son p'tit bonhome de chemin, réapprendre a vivre.Oui, mais toute seule ? Peut-etre pas...


Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfition, en esperant que sa vous plaise.

Titre: violente mélodie

Auteuse: Cilmenith

Rating : pour l'instant T, mais par la suite sa va changer

Genre: romance/ angst

Couple: ha ha ... mystère et boule de gomme :D

Disclaimer: tout est à la sublime J.K Rowling, ormis Idril, et matt. Pour l'instant.

Assise en tailleur sur une banquette du poudlard express, une jeune fille consultait la gazette du sorcier. Ses yeux parcourait l'article, et si un bon observateur etait passé a ce moment là, il aurait pût sans difficultés, remarquer le sursaut de mépris qui c'etait emparer de la jeune lectrice.

« encore une attaque de grindelwald une dixaine de mort et une quarantaine de blesser, dont 12 gravement. Lut jeune fille a haute voix. Quel vermisseaux, et sa se fait surnomé mage noir.

Y'a pas a faire les sorciers me repugne. Obliger de faire la bonniche car mÔssieur Isöril ne veut pas former un vaniteux sorcier.

J'espere vraiment pour lui qu'il vaut le coup son « sorcier ».

Tout à ses reflections, la demoiselle n'entendit, ni ne vit, un élève ouvrir la porte coulissante du compartiment.

hum, hum ...

oui?

C'est bien toi Idril Ar-dëlimbor ?

En effet.Que me veut tu ? Répondit froidemment Idril, sans relever le nez du journal qu'elle s'appliquait a lire méticuleusement.

Et bien ... tu... tu es attendue dans le compartment des prefets en chefs. Balbutiat l'importunant garcon.

Interpeller, elle relevat la tête, et regarda l'élève. Ce dernier se figea d'étonnement. Même dans ces rêves les plus fou , jamais il n'aurait pût admirer beauté aussi foudroyante.

Dans tout les sens du terme. La perfections des traits de son visage etait presque douloureuse. Mais ce qui interpella le plus, le jeune garcon, fût certainement ses yeux. Et c'est a ce moment précis, qu'il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valut pour ces nerfs fragiles, qu'il se casse une jambe le matin même.

Quitte a louper la rentrée de poudlard. C'est egalement a ce moment precit qu'il prit peur. En effet, dans le regard de son interlocutrice, dansait un brasier froid et calculateur. Mais qui étonnait avec autant d'ardeur que leurs expression, fût la couleurs de ses prunelles. Le bleue trnasparent teinter de mauve profond transpercaient, autant qu'il brulait de l'interieur. A coté de cela, le regard de dumbledor ressemblais a des yeux de crapaux baveux.

Idril avait le regard de ceux qui tue sans remords, et même avec un certain plaisir. Exremement pris dans son analyse, le jeune garcon remarquat qu'Idril c'etait lever qu'un fois qu'il l'eu a quelque centimetres de lui. Il comprit enfin qu'elle lui parlait. Et vu son expression, depuis un petit moment deja.

-bon, écoute moi bien le paummer, dans cinq secondes ,si tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi je suis attendue dans le compartiment de prefets en chefs et comment tu t'apelle ,ta tête serat définitivement séparer de ton corp! Le visage poupin du jeune homme se teinta d'horreur, et il pût enfin ( à son grand etonnement) prononcer une phrase cohérente.

-Et bien, je m'appelle matt wood, et je ne sais pas en fait... On ne m'a pas donner d'autres directives que de venir te chercher. Mais je suppose que si tu y est convoquer, c'est que tu as certainement été choisi pour être pour être prefète en chef. Le frond d'Idril se plissat, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout a fait.

-hum... excuse moi, mais c'est quoi etre « prefete en chef » ? La vision qu'eût le garçon valait son pesant de gallions. Idril parraîssait gener, et même honteuse de ne pas comprendre.

-préfete, ou prefet, en chef est la plus haute fonction qu'un élève puisse avoir, tu aurat des droits, mais aussi des devoirs. L'informat-il.

-c'est a dire ?

-En fait tu devras montrer donner les emploie du temps a tout les élèves de ta maisons et...

-Maisons ? Le coupat Idril

-heuu... oui maisons, personne ne t'a initier au fontionnement de poudlard ?

-non, je ne vient pas (pour faire court) de votre monde, d'ailleur je ne savais meme pas que les sorciers existaient. Et avant toi je ne connaissait personne.

ha... bon alors, je vais t'expliquer les bases. Il y a plus de mille ans, quatres illustres sorciers fondirent une école, jugeant que la magie devait etre inculquer au enfants par des personnes compétentes, et non leurs parents.

Ces quatres grands mage se nommait, Godric Griffondor, Helga Pouffsoufle, Rowena Serdaigle, et Salazar serpentard. Matt enonçat le dernier nom avec une fierter non dissimuler.

Ils ont donc chacun fonder leurs propre maison. Griffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle, et Serpentard continuat le jeune homme. Selon la légende, avant de mourir Godric Griffondor, aurait enchanter son chapeau, de manière a ce qu'il puisse sans se tromper, désigner dans quelle maisons iraient les élèves.

Et quelles capacitée, fait que nous entrons dans telle ou telle maisons ? Questionnat Idril

Le discernement du choixpeau est sans faille, ainsi, les plus trouillards sont envoyer à pouffsoufle, les plus abrutis – qui ont, soit dit en passant, l'audace d'apeller sa du courage- sont envoyer à griffondor.

Sont envoyer a serdaigle, ceux qui complexe sur la taille de leurs cerveaux, et qui essayent de combler ce manque, grace a des tonnes de bouquins poussiereux, et le meilleur pour la fin, les plus malin, intelligents, puissants ect... sont envoyer a la noble maisons de Salazar serpentard.

-Laisse moi deviner? Tu es a Serpentard toi ? Répondit Idril avec un sourire goguenard.

-En effet, et je suis egalement de sang pur ! Les autres n'ont pas de place dans notre illustre maison. Répliqua le serpentard, d'un ton pompeux. Ce changement d'expression arrachat un sourire amuser a Idril.

Oh, ne t'inquiete pas pour ca, mon sang est le plus pur que l'ont puisse trouver, s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Ah bon ? S'étonnat matt

-Oui, je suis de sang royale.

-Wahouu, et de quelle famille est tu ? Un regard géner lui répondit.

Sa , ce sera pour plus tard, lorsque je saurait, si je peut t'accorder ma confiance ou non. Bref il faudrait qu'on y aille non? Un cri affoler lui fit écho.

-Merde, on est en retard, le vieux fou va nous tuer ! Matt laissa passer la jeune fille, et pu admirer sa longue chevelure ébenne qui coulait au creux de ses reins. Ils marchèrent cote à cote, dans les nombreuses allée du train bordée d'innombrables compartiments.

Les rares élèves hors des ceux ci, observèrent fasciner, et sans aucune gêne, le nouvelle venu.

Finalement Matt se félicitat d'être au cotés d'une telle beauté. Non, d'une telle perfection, serait plus juste. En face d'eux avancait deux gracons, un grand, au long cheveux blond noués en catogan, et un roux, un peu plus petit aux mêches de feu en bataille.

Ils discutaient et semblaient dans leurs bulle. Idril etait, quand a elle plongée dans ces pensées, quand le blond rentrat malencontreusement, en collision avec la jeune fille.

-Et alors? Lachât le jeune homme. (sans pouvoir, néammoins, dissimuler un regard appréciateur sur le corp sans defaut de l'imprudente) tu peux pas faire attention? Il detournat le regard vers matt.

-Alors wood, tu nous rammenerait quand meme pas une sang de bourbe? Tonnat le blond.

Ha sa non, sa risque pas ! Répliquat matt. Mais mon cher marcus tu vien de faire une erreur, tu n'aurait pas du t'en prendre a ma condisciple. Disons qu'elle deteste qu'on l'insulte de sang impur. Et quoi qu'il se passe par la suite je décline toute responsabiliter, malgré le fait que tu sois un bon ami.

-Et il a raison intervint Idril. Alors , comme sa je ne suis pas assez pur ? C'est bien cela ? La jeune fille avec une grace et une rapidité toute féline, dégainat sa baguette, et la pointa sous le nez de l'insolent. Tant et si bien, que se dernier fini par loucher.

Pas très distinguer la blondasse ! Siffla Idril.

Y'a pas de blondasse ici, juste un malfoy qui laisse macérer sa vengeance ! Ripostat marcus. Le regard de celui ci dériva sur la baguette de son adversaire, et ce qu'il vit, le déconcertat au moin autaut, que le regard tout feu, tout flamme d'Idril.

En effet, la baguette etait d'une couleur bien etrange, d'un bleue nuit profond, agrémenter de quelques zébrure de vert sombre, et de noir. Mais ce qui étonnat le plus Marcus,ce fût de voir briller des inscriptions dorée, en une langue inconnue. Et pourtant, merlin seul sait toute les langues étrangère qu'un Malfoy ce doit de savoir. C'est cela qui froissat et interressat le plus le blond. Ne pas comprendre quelques chose qui etait sous son nez. Au sens propre, comme au figurer.

C'est bon marcus, pas besoins d'emmerdes dés la rentrée. Grommelat le petit roux en le tirant par la manche.

Ok, ok c'est bon, mais toi t'a interet a être a une serpentarde, sinon je ferait de ta vie un enfer! Conclu marcus, un rictus meurtrier au lèvre.

C'en etait trop pour Idril, tandis que les deux compères s'éloignaient, elle se mit en tête de rattraper le blond et de lui faire ravaler ces paroles. Tout le monde la respectait, ce n'etait pas cet impudent qui allais faire expeption a la règle. Elle fut arreter en plein mouvements par Matt.

-tu regleras sa plus tard, ou nous allons définitivement mourir attaquer par des chocogrenouille.

-pffff...d'accord. Ralat Idril. Ils continuerent donc leur ascention vers le compartiments des prefets en chef. En esperant qu'aucun autres imprevu de ce type ne leurs tombe dessus.

Voila, en esperant que ce chapitre vous ait plut. Ne vous inquieter pas la suite ne va pas tarder. Mais vous connaissez le systeme R&R. Gros bisous a tous !


End file.
